


It's About A Boy

by mynameispiaivy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, Just for one night... I think, M/M, Strangers, too much of it I cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: when a mysterious boy turns your birthday celebration into a night you will never forget, or when it's like, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas unless someone asks for your number and you just don't want the night to end.
Relationships: Luke Malak/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It's About A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for the #sololouiegiftexchange and i'm gifitng this to @nunyathings. hope you enjoy.

**_\- L U K E -_ **

  
  


_**“Happy birthday!”** _

Luke smiles, his mouth going wide, eyes crinkling at the sides as he looks at all the people around him. He had just turned twenty five and all his friends were there with him, his childhood best friends Calvin, Stan and Daniel. These men were the ones who decided upon themselves that it was a good idea to bring him to Vegas and celebrate his quarter of a century life. And well, not to mention, probably try to hook up with some girls in the process. 

They were all cramped on the dance floor. Four men who had their arms raised up in the air, making fist bumps as their bodies moved to the tubthumping beat of the music. There was barely any space in between them, the center of the room filled with sweaty, warm, happy bodies, a literal wall to wall of people grinning, dancing, laughing, making silly moves. 

The room felt electric and alive.

_The XS Nightclub_ was filled to the brim, every inch of the dance floor had one person gyrating with another person, bodies swaying, arms gripping, touching each other like they needed it, needed the feel of a warm body on them. 

He is probably already on the side of drunkenness, his hands curling on his fourth cocktail of the night. Luke’s limbs were moving in different directions, the fruity drink sloshing and spilling all over the place as he danced like a puppet on a string. Calvin and Stan had already pulled a couple of girls, their hands holding on to the hips of these two scantily clad women. Luke looks at his friends and smirks at them, they had this grin on their faces, which is a clear indication of having additional occupants in their hotel suite at the end of the night. Dan though is nowhere to be found. Luke thinks maybe he’s on the main floor playing the slots or the cards. 

As the minutes went on, Luke noticed he was being shoved from one person to another, random people greeting him and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks or to anywhere their sloppy mouths can reach. And he doesn’t care, doesn’t even mind people touching him. Until one guy suddenly brushes his cheeks gingerly, his fingers trailing from his cheekbones down to his jaw.

His eyes fluttered to the touch, head leaning unto the guy’s dainty hands.

“Nice beard.” the stranger says.

“Huh?”

“You’ve got a nice beard.” He loudly says.

Luke swallows, eyes looking down meeting the pretty stranger’s eyes, “Thank you.” 

“Heard it’s your birthday. Happy birthday.” Mister pretty stranger with sparkling blue eyes says, voice low and raspy, a smile playing on his pink lips. 

“Uhm, yeah.” Luke blinks at the guy, face showing a slight amusement and surprise. “Thank you.” 

“Lou, we have to go.” The redheaded guy beside him suddenly says, nudging his shoulders interrupting the moment.

“Oh shit, yeah.” The stranger replies back, his nose wrinkling, mouth pouting at his friend. He looks back at Luke, lips smacking then says, “Well then, see you around, birthday boy.” 

The stranger turns his back at him, his friend trailing behind him, their bodies walking away from the dance floor. Luke kept on looking at him, his eyes never leaving his small frame as he weaves out of the crowded area. The guy whipped his head to the side when he was about to reach the door, his eyes automatically catching Luke’s gaze.

He smiled then gave him a quick wink before walking out the door. 

Luke gasped, his hand raising up, touching the side of his face where the stranger’s hands lingered a few minutes ago. He shakes his head, trying to snap out of this pull this stranger has on him. Because he knows, actually quite certain, that the guy will just remain a stranger and he will never see those pretty eyes again.

  
  
  
  


**_\- L O U I S -_ **

  
  


He was scrolling through his Twitter feed for hours, trying to find a place where he and Oli can go later in the evening. Nizam, who was already in Vegas for a couple of days now, had texted him a few minutes ago, saying that DJ Snake will be at the _XS_ _Nightclub_ later and it looks promising. He’s certain, well actually he’s quite positive that there will be a lot of abled, young, attractive people at the club, and there wouldn’t be a problem for them to find somebody to have fun with. 

They’ve actually been at _The XS Nightclub_ before, saw Diplo’s set not too long ago when he decided to have a lads night out, well maybe a weekend long of inebriated nights with fuzz free hookups that are easily forgettable, which suited Louis fine. He was thinking, they could easily grab dinner first at the Encore then go upstairs to the club after. Nizam mentioned he’ll be making a few phone calls to score a table for them at the VIP area then he’ll go to their suite later for lunch. And that was an hour ago. _Fuck._

Louis groans, “I’m so fucking bored.”

“We just got in this morning, Lou. What do you mean you’re bored?” Oli, his best friend and mostly official personal assistant said while he’s busy playing Legend of Zelda. “Go take a nap, mate. The show doesn’t start until midnight.”

“Ugh,” Louis loudly sighs, “if it weren’t for Steve’s invite, I wouldn’t want to come back here.” eyes watching the TV as he sees Link play his flute in front of a fountain where he calls out to the Great fairy to ask how he could defeat the enemy commander. 

“Why,” Oli leans his back to the couch, body slumping “you afraid you’ll bump into that lad from Tao?”

“The bartender? Pff, no.” Louis grimaces, kicking his friend’s thigh with his socked foot. 

He was laying on his side, his head laying on one of the armrests of the large L shaped sofa. The Great fairy has woken up and flew out from the fountain in front of Link, telling him since he had successfully defeated the enemy commander, Link is awarded to get the sealed weapon inside the treasure chest.

“So what are we doing later? Steve said we have to be in Omnia by midnight and forget the front entrance and just go straight to the back door.” Oli placed the matte black controller beside him, then looked sideways at Louis, “Are we still going to that club in Encore?”

“Yeah, Nizam said he’ll get us a table. We can just stay and get some drinks. Snake knows I’m here, needs to make an appearance or whatever.”

Louis burrows his head in the seam between the arm and headrest of the couch, folding his legs up in a somewhat half-fetal position. He sighs deeply, “Yeah, maybe just a few minutes, an hour tops then we go see Steve.”

Oli gave him a small smile then squeezed his socked feet, “I’ll tell Joni to tell the driver to keep the car running if you wanna bounce outta there quick, Lou.”

They stayed like that, Louis laying on his side with his right arm under his head, watching Oli, meaning Link saving the allied forces with the Great fairy, killing King Dodongo and the Dark Nut easily. 

A few minutes before noon, Louis gets a call from Nizam saying he’s already in the hotel lobby and is about to go up the suite. He smirks, then throws his phone on the table. 

“The fucker just called and said he’ll be here in a bit. So I guess we have to order room service now, huh?”

Oli scratches his arm, the sleeves of his shirt hiking up to his armpits, “The usual then? Pizza?”

Louis purses his lips, brows furrowing in the middle, “Nah, I’m feeling wild today.” He stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen opening the fridge. “Fuck, we don’t have any beer here, Oli!”

“Hello, we just got in a few hours ago, duh? You think the bottles would magically appear in the fridge when we got here.” Oli huffs, reaching on the side of the table to get the cordless phone. “I asked you before we got here what you wanted in the room, you said whatever.”

Louis tutted, slamming the door of the fridge hard, “Ugh, fine. It’s my fault.” leaning his body at the center island table, “Can you ask Joni to get us a few bottles of Stella?”

“Define few?” Oli said, smiling as he looks back to his best friend with the phone already up to his ears. 

“Define few.” Louis snorts, “Oh, do be a mister smarty pants elsewhere, you knobhead.” then throws a dish rug at his best friend.

Just as he was to launch himself on top of Oli, his feet taking a few steps back, ready to jump when he hears the doorbell ring.

“Shit!” Louis slips, his feet getting tangled by taking quick steps, the side of his right ass hitting the ground first. “Oww!”

Oli’s whole upper body bends backwards as he lets out a loud cackle. He started walking over where Louis’ sprawled out awkwardly on the floor. “You think you’re clever huh?”

Louis groans, “Shut up and let me up, dick.”

“Only if you say please.” extending his hand only half way towards Louis.

“Please let me up, dick.” He petulantly says, reaching his arm out to Oli who purposely withdraws his hand and leans back. A small grin playing on his lips. 

“So it’s a no then? Fine, suit yourself, cock.” Oli turned around, with exaggerated movements then walked towards the door. He opened it widely without even looking who’s on the opposite side of it. “Yeah, come in. Your highness is on the floor being a princess.” 

“What, no welcome kiss?” Nizam teasingly asks. 

“Fuck you, that’s your welcome kiss.” Louis winces, rubbing the side of his butt, “Come here and help me up, Nizam.”

Nizam ignored him and instead went to the couch and sat beside Oli. “You still playing?” 

“Yeah, just ordered room service. Pizza alright?” starting the game to where he paused.

“Yeah, as if I’d say no to pizza.” Nizam takes the white controller from the table and leans forward, eyes already focused on the 65-inches television.

“Oii, I said we should order something else, assholes.” Louis shouted from the floor, who is not sitting sideways, making sure not to put pressure on his right ass cheek. 

“Ssh, did you just hear something?” Oli feigning deafness, “I think I’m hearing things, bro.”

“Nah, that’s just Pikango telling us to hurry the fuck up and get that damn fairy some rupees.”

“Ugh.” Louis huffs, finally getting up from the floor. He stomps his socked feet as he goes to the sofa, slumping beside Nizam.

“Oh fuck, Lou. You scared me.” Nizam gasps, clutching his chest, pretending to be surprised by Louis' presence.

“Oh for god’s sake, move you overgrown tarsier and get me a pillow.”

Oli snickers, pulling the pillow on his side and tosses it over to Louis. “There. Now do shut up and watch us win some rupees for the fairy.”

Louis almost growls with frustration but accepts the pillow from his friend and puts underneath his buttocks. 

Fifteen minutes later, three loud knocks can be heard from the door.

“Oli, get the door.”

Oli purses his lips, brows burrowed deeply, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

“Oii, Oli. Door.”

“You’re the one who heard something. Go get it then.”

“I can’t believe this.” Louis groans loudly, but already pushing himself off the couch, “Am I not the boss here?”

“Boss?” Nizam and Oli said in unison, voice lilting at the end. 

Louis could hear them laughing as he walked to the door.

“Oh my god, you’re...you’re that guy from,” The guy with the red hat and shirt says at him, eyes wide and round.

“Yes, I am.” Louis said perfunctorily, reaching behind his pocket to get his wallet.

“One Dimension.” he squealed, eyes popping widely at Louis as if he just solved the final question for Jeopardy.

“Jesus Christ.” Louis gritted his teeth,”Yeah, man. You’re right. One Dimension. Good memory. Cheers.” Slapping the hand of the still grinning guy with a hundred bucks, “Keep the change.” He grabs the boxes of pizza then slams the door at him.

“Ugh, as if this day couldn't get anymore worse!” 

He shuffled towards the kitchen, bringing the two boxes of pizza with him. Louis dropped them on top of the counter when suddenly four loud consecutive knocks were heard from outside their suite.

“What the fuck now?” Louis flailed his arms in exasperation and shouted to no one. He turned around and walked back to the door, passing his still visibly preoccupied friends playing.

“Thanks for helping, lads.” He taps Oli’s head as he passed by, “You guys are such a treat.”

Nizam exclaimed, “You’re very welcome.”

Louis rolled his eyes at them and marched towards the door. He was certain it was the delivery guy who had finally remembered who he was.

_One Dimension, jesus!_

It was actually funny, come to think of it, but he was not in the mood to laugh it off as a genuine mistake. Louis placed his hands on his hips and breathed in and out for three cycles before deciding to yank the door open ready to do a litany of well chosen expletives with his scary voice, which is close to a shrill.

“What?” he said to the person outside the door.

Joni snorts, “You wanted beer?” raising both his hands at him holding the two 6-packs of beer. 

  
  


“Fucking finally. Thank you, Joni.” Louis punched his bodyguard’s bicep then grabbed one of the packs off his hands, “What are you waiting for? Get in, lad.”

  
  


A few hours after that, when they’ve practically inhaled the slices of triple cheese pizza and beer, Louis decided to smoke the high quality weed Nizam scored for him. 

“Anyone want to join me?” He announces to the room.

Both Nizam and Oli shrugged their shoulders and waved him off, making it obvious that they would rather play Zelda than get stoned. 

“Happy days then.” he said breathily. 

Louis went to his room and locked the door behind him. On the side table are his cheap plastic lighter and his white antique ceramic ashtray that he bought in Italy a few weeks back. He laid down at the center of the king size bed and reached to his pocket to get the rolled up blunt. He puts the joint in between his lips and slides his thumb over the small wheel of the lighter, igniting a small flame. Louis took a long drag as the flame touched the end of the blunt, inhaling the smoke slowly, letting it invade his lungs. Within moments, he could feel the effect of the weed in his system, almost automatically making him calm, serene. 

They had exactly five hours until they had to leave for the club. And from the sound coming from the other room, that’s just enough time for Louis to probably relax and catch some sleep, and for his friends to tire themselves out from saving villages and flirting with fairies.

  
  
  


**_\- LOUIS AND LUKE -_ **

  
  


There were probably two, three hundred people inside the club. It was like watching the play of lights and shadows, bouncing off the sea of bodies on the dancefloor. Louis, Oli and Nizam were seated at the VIP section of the _XS Nightclub,_ waiting for DJ Snake’s show to start. He’s had three cocktails, two of which he doesn’t even know what it’s called, but the guy at the corner of the closed off area that kept on staring at him said it’s the best drink he’s ever had, and claims it’s better than sex.

Louis wanted to waltz his way to that guy. This tall, blonde, well built man with a quiff that he was wrong. The drink is not better than sex. In fact it's a tad too sweet for his taste to be honest. How could he say that this purple, almost pink cocktail is better than sex when he hasn’t even experienced having sex with Louis. The nerve of this man to say that. Louis thought, this guy needs to be educated with how fantastic it is to have sex with a Louis Tomlinson. 

He was about to march his way to the guy with the quiff when he heard a group of people a few feet away from the VIP section singing Happy Birthday to somebody. Louis craned his neck to see who it was and saw a guy with an amazing looking beard being hugged and pecked on the cheeks by his friends. He raked his eyes over him. 

_Not bad.. not bad at all,_ Louis thought. 

The guy was tall, with wide shoulders, slim but very muscular in physique, with a mop of dark, wavy curls that was swept to the side, wearing a thin black V neck t-shirt that hugged his chest and taut waist perfectly. Louis leaned forward, squinting his eye at him. The birthday boy was smiling, not that kind of smile where he was showing off all his teeth, but the kind of smile where he seemed shy, almost bashful to the sudden attention that was given to him. He saw him scratching his beard, his fingers lightly grazing the lower half of his face. 

Louis followed his every movement. From the way he ducked his face when another person tried to kiss him or when he was being shoved from one person to another, his face scrunching, nose wrinkling, his thin smile going wider and wider until Louis could see his straight white teeth. 

It seems Mister Birthday boy has a certain habit of touching his face, particularly his beard when he’s talking to people. And Louis wants to touch it, wants to know if the texture of his beard is as creamy as he thought. Light, soft, well kept hedges that are somewhat creamy like an astro turf grass. _What?_

“I wanna go dancing.” Louis shouted at Oli.

“You can dance here.” his friend half screamed in his ear. “No one would care if you dance.. Here.” pointing on the small space behind the red ropes. 

“But I wanna go there.” Louis points at the main floor, “also I want to greet him Happy Birthday.”

“What?” Oli shouted over the loud bass of the music.

“I said,” Louis clears his throat before continuing, “I wanna greet Mr. Amazing beard over there Happy Birthday.” he said loudly, pointing his index finger at the guy he’s been eyeing for a few minutes now.

“Do you know him?”

“Nope.” popping his lips with the last consonant, sliding the stirrer in between his lips. “No idea who he is.”

“Lou..” Oli cocks his head to the side, “No.”

“It’ll only take a few seconds and then we can go to Steve’s gig.” Louis makes a face then pouts, “P-please.” he says, elongating the word.

Oli looks at him blankly.

“Just a quick Happy Birthday then we go.” Louis raises his right hand, “I promise.” biting his bottom lip then smiles.

“Lou,” Oli huffs a breath, “I’m giving you fifteen seconds and then we leave?”

“Let’s cheers to that.” clicking his glass over Oli’s beer bottle.

There were just too many people on the dance floor, too many bodies bumping and grinding and Louis had almost backed out from his plan, almost turned his back and walked away. But he was determined, so determined that he would brave the cacophony of people confined in this ridiculously limited space dancing in the club so he can come close to Mister Birthday boy with the creamy beard and say his greetings.

The thing is, he was never into these stuff. Cramped, small spaces with sweaty, drunk, horny people dancing and canoodling like they were in Studio 54. He was always into intimate, small gatherings with people he knows, people he’s familiar with, like his family or his friends who he’d known since he was five years old. But the thing is, Louis is also a very curious person. So curious that he really wanted to go to Astro turf boy and feel his beard underneath his fingertips. 

In under seven seconds, Louis and Oli found themselves merely two feet from Louis current obsession. The boy’s eyes fluttered shut to his touch, leaning on to Louis’ hand as he reached out and caressed his cheeks.

“Nice beard.” Louis said to him.

“Huh?” the guy opened his eyes a bit confused.

“You’ve got a nice beard.” Louis loudly says.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, casting his eyes down as he met Louis’ eyes, “Thank you.” 

“Heard it’s your birthday. Happy birthday.” Louis said, voice low and raspy, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Uhm, yeah.” The guy blinked. Face showing a slight amusement and surprise. “Thank you.” 

“Lou, we have to go.” Oli said beside him suddenly, nudging his shoulders. 

“Oh shit, yeah.” Louis replied back, head whipping to the side. He wrinkled his nose then pouted his mouth back to his friend. Louis sighed, turning his head back at the guy, smacking his lips then said, “Well then. See you around, birthday boy.” 

He took a step back then turned around, following Oli who was now four steps away from him. Louis chanced a look at the guy, whipping his head to the side, his eyes automatically catching the guy’s gaze.

Louis smiled then gave him a quick wink before walking out the door for sure he would never see Mister Beard again.

But then, Louis felt a gentle hand brushing his elbow as soon as he stepped out of the club. He turned his head sideways and saw the guy who he’s just had a short but interesting conversation with, even if they had mainly talked about his creamy beard.

“Hi.” the guy said. 

“Hi.” Louis said back, his body totally facing him.

“I know who you are.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.”

“Alright. What’s my name?”

“Mister ‘I would totally leave a birthday boy completely endeared and hanging without saying his name’.”

“Wow, endeared. Really?”

He smirked, then scratched his beard as he looked down on the ground.

A nervous habit, then. _Interesting._

“I’m Louis.” he said, extending his hand to the other guy.

“I’m Luke.” he replied, as he accepted Louis’ hand.

They stand like that for a few seconds, hands clasped in the air, not moving. Both of their gazes lingered on to each other, eyes steady and unwavering until Louis heard a fake awkward cough on his back.

“Lou, we don’t have much time.” 

“Shit. Right.” He nods, dropping his hand to the side. “I’ve… I’ve got to go. It was nice to meet you, Luke.” Louis purses his lips, “Happy birthday again.”

“Thank you. Uhm, it was nice to meet you too.” Luke bites his bottom lip and smiles, scratching the side of his beard. “Will I see you again?”

Louis smiles then shrugged, “I don’t think so. We fly back to London tomorrow.”

_London, Fuck._ “Okay, for what it's worth. Meeting you is the most interesting thing that happened to me tonight. Thank you.”

Louis bites his lip, eyes staring at the man before him. He shoved his hand inside his pockets and brought out his phone before he could stop himself. 

“Put in your number.” he hands his mobile to Luke.

Luke smiled widely at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he grabbed Louis’ phone off his hand typing in his number on his contacts. He handed it back to Louis, face glowing like there’s suddenly a spotlight pointed at him. 

Louis looked at the ten digit number on his screen and smiled. “I’ll call you later when we’re done. Not unless you’d be so drunk you’ll forget about me?” 

“No.. I’ll wait for you. I’d be drinking water starting now.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s your birthday. Go have some more drinks with your friends. If you don’t answer your phone later, I’ll understand.”

“No, I’ll wait. If I have to wait all night for your call, I will, Louis.”

“That’s… that’s sweet.” Louis blushed, hiding his smile when he bent down his head to push his phone back in his back pocket. “It may not be tonight, but yeah, I’ll call you whenever.” Oli taps him on the shoulder then whispers in his ear, “Right. I’ve got to go.”

Luke nods, biting the inside of his cheeks, “Yeah, uhm… me too. I gotta go back inside with my friends.”

“Alright.” Louis said as he turned around, “I’ll call you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke waved back, as Louis walked further and further away from him. “I’ll wait for your call, Louis.” he shouted as he saw him crossing the street.

Louis calls over his shoulder, eyes sparkling like stars as he catches Luke’s gaze, “Bye.”

Luke hadn’t realized he was standing at the same spot for fifteen minutes, even if Louis had obviously left to go somewhere, when he felt a pat in his shoulder. It was Stan.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?”

“It’s uh.. It’s about a boy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> literally have no sleep while writing this, but man, i'm quite happy with the turnout. teehee. for all yah louke shippers, this ones for you (but honestly for me too!). 
> 
> shout out to sea for looking into this before i published. you're a true louie rockstar.


End file.
